


Ashkaari

by MilesMentis



Series: Fusion!Verse [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, No actual sex, but it’s all definitely foreplay, just talking about sex, the one and only time Daren “Big Top Energy” Cousland bottoms for anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesMentis/pseuds/MilesMentis
Summary: Daren Cousland gets a chance to learn more than he ever expected about the ways of Qunari.
Relationships: Male Cousland/Sten (Dragon Age)
Series: Fusion!Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134227
Kudos: 6





	Ashkaari

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke post, and then my roommate enabled me, and now here we are. I regret nothing.

“Sten?”

“Yes, Ashkaari?”

“I have a question …”

“I am hardly surprised.”

“When we were in Denerim you used a word I haven’t heard before … tamasrin?”

“Tamassran.” The qunari corrected. “It means ‘one who speaks’. It is they who rear the young, educate them, and guide them toward their place in the Qun.”

“Like nursemaids … or tutors?”

Sten tilted his head noncommittally “Perhaps. They are an order of the priesthood so perhaps think of them like your chantry sisters. After all, it is also their duty to ensure the health and mental well-being of adults: providing advice or sexual relief as it is required.”

Daren’s mind ground to a sudden halt, “Wait, the same people who provide … for that … are also your priests? And nannies?”

“Why is that strange? Their role is to nurture, to each as is needed.”

“It’s just … how can …” he took a deep breath and slowly released it as he ordered his thoughts. Sten waited. “It makes me think of Zevran … being raised in a whorehouse. He was … always an inconvenience who came second to ... the work. I wouldn’t wish that on any child.”

“Indeed, nor would I. Under the Qun, it is all the tamassran’s work - no part valued more or less. For yourself, within your ‘family’, was it any less your mother’s duty to care for your needs than to care for your father’s.”

Daren knew he was gaping like a fish, but he couldn’t help himself. “We ... don’t really think … about things … like that.” He could feel his ears growing hot. “It’s … inappropriate.”

“Why?”

“I … don’t know, it just … It’s hard to … to think of someone you’ve known your whole life being … like that … i mean, it must have happened, obviously but … but sex is … it’s complicated for us.”

Sten snorted. “That is an understatement. Those outside the Qun say we reduce a person, forcing them to be but one thing. But it is only because within the one is contained the many. We do not need many words for tamassran because a tamassran is already many things. Just as Sten. Just as Ashkaari.” Sten was silent for some time, but before Daren turned to leave, he said. “I have a question of my own. You are no child. Yet ... were your parents still living, would you be expected to be still under their guidance?”

Sten saw the man’s attention fade, as he went away inside himself. “Yes.”

“Then know that I grieve for the loss of their wisdom.”

“… thank you, Sten.”

_Several weeks later ..._

“Sten?”

“What is it, Ashkaari?”

“I … am curious about something we spoke about before.”

Sten grunted in acknowledgement.

“About the Qunari and … and the tamassrans. They … you say they care for … for the needs of others but … is that how all … I mean the only way that, that Qunari … um, take care of their sexual… urges?”

“Are you asking me if I masturbate?”

“No!” Daren’s startled voice was both louder and higher than he had intended. He flushed beet red, but continued on at a lower tone. “I mean … under the Qun, there is no marriage, not like here … but … are there still those who … who care for each other … in that way?”

“In that way? Ashkaari, if you ever intend to learn anything, you must learn how to ask a simple question.”

Daren sighed. “Do Qunari have sex with people other than tamassrans?”

“Of course we do. The tamassrans will have sex with those who need it, but more often they direct others to do so and track the lineages of the offspring they produce.”

“... but I mean, aside from bearing children, just … because they enjoy it?”

“Ashkaari, you should know by now that just because one is defined by purpose that does not mean all other desires vanish. Sometimes Qunari couple as anyone else might, with those we care for or those who are simply arousing and willing. Why is this something about which you are so determined to find answers?”

The warden shifted his eyes to the side and Sten sighed internally. The man had embarrassed himself into silence, truly a feat for one so silver tongued. Bas really did make their lives needlessly complex. Yet for all his flailing to find the simplest kernels of wisdom, there was a clarity of self in the man which - however unformed - was admirable. Sten was surprised to hear him break the silence, and more so by the firmness in his voice.

“I wish to understand you, Sten. You … You push me to examine my thoughts and actions more closely when I would like, but never with contempt. I always value your counsel, even when I do not agree … especially when I do not agree. It … it has been an honor to travel with you and … I find you … I find myself ...”

“Ashkaari …” now Sten was the one to lower his tone. “What is it that you are seeking? I know you have no need of sexual release, or you would be with Zevran.”

Daren flinched with surprise, but he had come too far to turn back. “Zevran is … we … we have something good, but … it has become … complicated.” 

Sten snorted and Daren grinned sardonically up at him. “Indeed … whoever could have expected that.” The grin softened into a wistful smile, “I think … I think I love him. And that … it scares me. I do not know what future we can have together and he would say to simply live in the moment, but …” Daren shook his head. “But I have a duty ... obligations. Many of them, and … I cannot speak to him about them the way I can with you.”

Daren took one step closer, needing to tip his head up even more sharply to watch the qunari’s placid face. “Zevran would try to soothe me … to distract me … to make me forget all my cares in an ocean of passion. But I don’t want to forget.” 

It was slight, but he saw the corners of Sten’s mouth turn slightly up. Was he smiling? “Do you now understand why the Qunari use no names?” Sten’s voice rumbled like a distant thunderstorm, and the man felt the hair on the back of his neck rise in response to the expected lightning. “Because no name can contain the breadth of a soul. Cousland. Warden. Daren. Who is this man? You. You are Ashkaari … do you remember what it means?”

Daren had to swallow before he could answer, “Seeker.”

“Yes,” Sten mused, “he who searches for enlightenment, who asks too many questions, philosopher, inquisitor. He who is above all … curious …”

Sten reached out and cupped Daren’s chin with his massive hand. “I am no tamassran … but I will do all I can to be your guide.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... And then he railed that noble good 👏🏻


End file.
